KoujixIzumi When You're Gone
by Mizu no Hana
Summary: Izumi left for Italy for good. Kouji watched her leave. A song passing by. A Oneshot songfic between the two of them.


"**When You're Gone"**

**Written by: Hatto-Chan**

**Main pairing:** Minamoto Kouji & Orimoto Izumi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Minamoto Kouji neither Orimoto Izumi, nor the song included. Digimon belongs to Bandai and the song "When You're Gone" belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Minamoto Kouji stood there, on his own, looking at the airport's depart announcements. He was watching the person he cares for the most leave in an airplane back to Italy. Kouji could feel a single tear run down his right cheek.

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_,

After five long years, including the Digimon adventure and some heart aches, Izumi was going back to Italy to live with her father again. Kouji was able to spend some time with her, and she actually seemed to have shown some emotions that returned his own. One day, he went forward with her.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side,_

He watched her walk away all the time she walked into the airport and to the last time he saw her entering in the airplane. He knew he wasn't going to see her anymore. This time, Izumi was going to Italy for good.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He knew it was going to hurt. He knew he'd miss her. That ill feeling that was called longing, was already striking him. Kouji was already missing Izumi's presence.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it ok,_

_I miss you,_

The following days were the worst for him. When he was with the rest of the group, any small action, any small detail, would always make him recall of Izumi's memory. Even in his own bedroom, he realized that one of Izumi's shirts was left there, on the floor, from the day they went further with their relationship.

_I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you,_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do,_

Kouji loved all about Izumi. He loved the way she talked, he loved the way she moved, he loved the way her lips would always tremble when she kissed him. And now.. Everything was gone.. he saw everything fade away as she walked into the airplane..

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He could have given her everything. He could have given her everything he was able to give. He knew he was able to make her happy. But she left, only with a goodbye kiss on the lips. He felt her leaving from his heart too.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear,_

_And make it ok,_

_I miss you,_

He needed her now more than ever. He never thought he'd need someone as he needs Izumi right now. Kouji felt he was completely alone again. All those sad feelings we was able to put behind his back were back into his heart.

_We were made for each other,_

_Out here forever,_

_I know we were,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

And he couldn't tell her. He didn't have the time to tell her he actually loved her. He wanted to tell her. Kouji wanted to tell Izumi he really loved her, and that he would always love her, but he didn't got the chance to do such.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me,_

Now, Kouji stands all by himself over again, as he watched Izumi leave. He watched and he felt, for now she was also abandoning his heart. He felt that ill loneliness reaching his body again, reaching for his heart.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it ok,_

He misses her now.. more than anyone he has ever missed in his life.

_I miss you…_

**AN:** This was my first try on a songfic, so go easy on me with the reviews, okay? It took me a while to finish this, and it came out pretty good, actually. I did my best on it! Please R&R, people!

**Hatto-Chan**


End file.
